The present application relates to a housing for an airbag arrangement of a vehicle occupant protection device.
DE 197 50 945 A1 (incorporated by reference herein) discloses an airbag module for an occupant protection device having a housing to accommodate components of the protection device. Specifically an inflatable airbag and a gas generator for inflating the airbag are arranged in the housing. The gas generator is triggered by ignition electronics, which are situated outside the housing and to which the gas generator is connected via an ignition cable. The gas generator has an electrical connection to receive a connector of the ignition cable.
In order to connect the ignition cable to the gas generator situated in the housing, the housing has a passage opening for the ignition cable, through which the ignition cable is led into the interior of the housing. The opening has a diameter which will also allow the ignition cable connector to be drawn through the passage opening. Nevertheless, drawing the ignition cable through the passage opening in order to fit the ignition cable is awkward.
Another known way of allowing an ignition cable to be fitted to a gas generator situated in a housing is to have a section of the gas generator, in which the ignition cable connection is located, protruding from the housing, so that the connection for inserting the ignition cable connector is accessible from outside. This variant has the particular disadvantage that an ignition cable connected to the gas generator by way of a connector can be accidentally pulled out of the gas generator (perhaps even during the assembly of the airbag arrangement).
The object of the present invention is to create a housing for an airbag arrangement that affords an easy way of reliably connecting an electrical connection lead to a component of the airbag arrangement.